The girls from S.T.R.I.K.E.
A sort of sequel to Experiment 108, hope you enjoy. Chapter one Experiment 616 was currently living inside a capsule filled to the brim with green liquid. She didn't know why, she didn't even know how she got in there in the first place. What she did know was the the strange people in white coats looked over to her and pressed buttons on the slabes of blinking lights. There wasn't much for her to do inside the capsule, she did play around with those things the people called her "Implants", They were these long-tencale spears that she could extend from her back. Other than that, there was nothing else for her to do. She dreamed of going out and pressing the lights that she saw. She got her chance one day when the liquid started to drain away. 616 didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, she lived in this capsule for as long as she could remeber, and it was always filled with the liquid. the capsule door hissed, opening slowly. A man in a lab coat stood outside. 616 slowly walked towards him, nearly tripping along the way. The man adressed her. "Experiment 616, you are to be sent to S.T.R.I.K.E. head quarters in half an hour." 616 tilted her head to the side. "Strike? what is Strike?" The man sighed and mumbled something to himself. he then looked back at her. "Don't worry about that, just know that they will be here soon." 616 looked behind him to see the blinking lights. "May I go see those lights over there?" her childlike enthusiasim astonded the man. "Y-yeah sure, just don't touch anything else." 616's face lit up with childish glee as she ran over to the lights. The man wrote something down on a note pad, 616 was happily watching the lights flicker on and off. "Overbrain's got a screw loose if he thinks this one is metaly sound enough to handle what he's asked." He mumbled to himself. Few people could possibly be entertained by lights for half an hour, but 616 was compleatly mesmerized by them, the only thing that sadden her was that she couldn't touch them. She felt a tap on her shoulder, the men had come for her. "616, it's time to go." 616 nodded her head. "Will there be more lights where we're going?" After a few moments one answered "Sure, whatever makes you happy, now come on." Chapter Two The building was on a small island 3 miles off the coast, it was a fortress, guards garrisoned on the towers that lined the coast. The main building looked midevil in it's structure, it looked like a black, dark castle. Every time the pilot came here, he was struck with a sense of fear. 616 wasn't like the pilot of the helicopter, she was Ingrossed in watching the lights on the control planel. She didn't even realize that they had landed until one of the guards told her to get up. They led her to the front entrance,the door open with a loud creek, as if a great beast was opening it's jaw, then they lead her inside to a great hall. "616, keep moving down this Hall, you should find a...welcome party." "Ok," 616 replied, she kept walking until she came across two teenaged girls like her. A shorter girl with ginger hair walked up to her. "So, your the new experiment right?" 616 nodded."I'm 001, the first one ever,nice to meet ya." she then pointed to the other one."She's 378, she doesn't talk, I don't even think she can, but she does her job well." 616 noticed that 378 was staring at her, eyes wide in shock and horror. 001 didn't seem to notice this, she just grinned at 616. "Come with us, there's someone who wants to see you." She turned around and began walking to the end of the hall. 616 followed a smile on her face 001 seems friendly enough, but 378 seems...weird. 378 stood for a few seconds, her head low, she took a deep breath and walked up with them. "Ok, listen 616, you're still fresh from your lab, you need to follow some rules if your going to last." 616 tilted her head. "What rules?" 001's response was cut short by a loud metal voice suddenlyrang out from the end of the hall. "001, you are taking to long to get here, perhaps you need implant type 45?" 001's face turned white. "Sorry f-Overmind, 616 is still-" "Just hurry over here! I will explain anything that is required." They got to the end of the hall into a large circular room with a large mechanical looking throne. and on was the man named Overmind. He was barely human, a glass dome showed his brain for the world to see. his face looked like sharp, misshapened metal. red lights in the shape of an irsis were his eyes. the rest of his body was made similarly. "616," He began. "Here is what you are required to do, follow my orders, keep quiet, and never disobey me. understand?" 616 nodded. "Good, and the punishment for disobedince, 108, get over here!" 108 came into the room. 001 face went white with horror. 378 bowed her head. 616 simply stared at 108. the girl wore a death mask with black voids that passed for eyes. her hair was an uncared for rats nest. She was shambling like a zombie toward the group. "Take a good look, 616. 108 did my mosted hated sin, she was born with an advantage that I, or the labs working under me, did not gift her with. There is no possiblity for you to do this of course, but the punishment is to share her fate if any rule is broken. Do you understand?" 616 stared at 108, she was friething to her, she nodded her head. "Good, 378, show her to her room. prepare her for tomorrow." 378 bowed and led 616 out if the room. Once they got far enough 616 tried to talk to 378. "Overmind is scary, but 001 seems nice." she was met by silence. "108 is even scarier, I hope I never have that happen to me, or anyone." 378 just nodded. they got to the room, it wasn't anything 616 expected it to be. It's just a matress in a dusty room. "''Um, Thank you , I guess." She laid down on the bed, and fell asleep. "Sleep well, Mary," came a soft whisper. Chapter 3 It was the weirdest dream, 616 was laying in a bed, posters of various people were on the walls. For some reason 378 came into the room. "You doing okay, sis?" 616 nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." 378 looked out of a window. "Dad's taking longer than usual, I hope he's alright." "You worry too much, He's always been late ever since... well you know." 378 grimaced. "I know, but it's just so...odd." The door bell rang. "You worry to much, that's him right now." 616 got up and went down stairs, opening the door. The next thing she knew, there was a piece of cold metal to her head and a hand over her mouth. 616 woke up with a start, coverered in cold sweat. ''What was that? ''she thought.She thought it over and decided to ignore it. It was just a nightmare. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" 001 opened the door. "Hey we're waiting for you in the dining hall, if you don't hurry, 108's gonna eat it all!" 616 got up and followed 001. To call the room a dining hall was comparable to calling a farm a house. There was just a few tables (One being occuppied by 378, another by 108) with a bowesl of ceral. They both sat with 378, and began eating. 616 kept staring at 108, the malnorished creature didn't bother with a spoon, she just used her hands and stuffed her face with cereal. 001 noticed this "Yeah, she's not really the most advanced one here. She can't do anything unless me or Overmind give her orders." 616 tilted her head." I... see." they ate there food quickly. Suddenly, foot stepts began ring out as someone apporched. A womam appeared in the doorway. She was tall, the look in her eyes cold. "Are you three finished yet?" she asked in a bored tone. "Overmind wants you over there now, you are to brief your new associate here-"she pointed a finger over to 616. "for the requirements of your next assassinment." 001 seemed surprised at this. "But... isn't it a little early for her? She just got here yesterday and-" "And Overmind has already aloted for this in advance, now I would go to him if I were you." 616 followed the rapidly moving 001, as did the other two girls, coming into the main chamber. "You're just in time," The robotic Overmind said in monotone. "A man named Felix Hunter has...not paid his dues for the pathetic thing he calls a life, your assasinment is to immolate him." 001 sighed a breath of what seemed to be relief. "Just to be warned, for a man who cannot pay me tribute, he has a lot of people at his disposal, he is being guarded by Blackwater mercenaries. We must also be sure that no one sees you, for security reasons." 001 nodded her head. "Understood sir!" "Good. Don't fail me." ---- 001 breathed heavily. This would have been the first time 616 would have to kill someone. It was to early for her, she would mess up, she would be killed. How many friends had suffered the same thing? The number was meaningless to Overmind, the results are what mattered. So many friends... ''No, again, I'll make sure they stay alive, I'll just use 108! She'll make it easy. She looked out the window, the city lights dazzling even from inside the helicopter. 001 turned to see 616 staring at the lights on the control panel. So many of these experiments seem to get strange quirks from the labs. Category:Stories Category:Sci-Fi